


Boggarts, Hot Chocolate, and Hugs. (In That Order.)

by Allukaap



Series: HP oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Writing, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this on a whim, Remus is a good egg, Same with Ginny, in like 5 minutes, lol, mentioned - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, remus is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allukaap/pseuds/Allukaap
Summary: Knowing he won't last another year at Hogwarts, Remus decides to give the second years a shot at the boggart as well. Everything goes rather smoothly until one Ginny Weasley gets her turn.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Ginny Weasley
Series: HP oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953205
Kudos: 16





	Boggarts, Hot Chocolate, and Hugs. (In That Order.)

Ginny and her class watched in wonder at the bustling cabinet. It supposedly held a boggart, a creature that appears to you as your greatest fear. Ginny was rather nervous, because she wasn't too entirely sure what her boggart would be. She knew it wasn't something _stupid_ like spiders, or a mummy. Bill always said mummies weren't too dangerous, as long as you had a wand on you. The same could also be said with spiders. She shouted with the class the incantation, _Riddikulus._ Professor Lupin was telling the class to quickly form a line, so they could take turns. Ginny, sadly, wasn't fast enough to get to the front of the line, getting pushed and pulled all the way to the back of the classroom. She would be the last to go, which she was a bit thankful for, now that she thought about it. She would be able to watch all the rest of her classmates and see how well they did.

The first kid to go had had to confront a vampire, who looked suspiciously like Professor Snape. The young boy quickly shouted _Riddikulus,_ and the vampire shifted into some sort of box, with an ugly, cartoonish vampire-like old man with the inscription **Count Chocula.** Some muggle-borns laughed at the box, but Ginny was rather confused as to why they were laughing. A few more kids went along, with similar fears of magical beasts. Hippogriffs, werewolves, _more_ vampires, a handful of banshees, and one acromantula. Finally, it was the kid before her, who stepped forward, and faced a giant lizard looking thing. It had humongous teeth. The girl whimpered a small, " _Godzilla!_ " and quickly shouted the incantation. The _Godzilla_ _'s_ teeth all fell out, and the giant lizard thing slipped on them. The girl stepped aside, gesturing for Ginny's turn. The fallen over, rather distressed lizard focused onto her, and shifted into a small, harmless, black book.

Ginny inhaled a sharp breath. _Tom._ That was her greatest fear. Not vampires, giant lizards named Godzilla, not a stupid mummy or spider. Tom. She was trembling, as she stood there, staring at the wretched book that had ruined her school year and almost her life. She tried to say the spell, but she stuttered too much, and it did nothing to affect the boggart. A black form pushed itself out of the diary and quickly moved to form Tom. The pale, dark haired, teenager stared at her, before grinning. He whispered to her, "Hello, Ginny." 

* * *

Remus Lupin was a bit nervous. His second years had _begged_ him to show them the boggart, after hearing about the third years' adventure. The reason Remus hadn't shown the second and first years the boggart was because boggarts were dangerous. He didn't want to send them all back to their dormitories, only for them to have nightmares about their greatest fears. However, he realized that the year was coming to a close, and he didn't think he was going to teach again the next year. So, as a little fun (maybe) present, he decided to show the second years the boggart. 

The class so far was going great. Everybody looked confident in their _Riddikulus_ incantations, and they all had formed a single file line. When the **Count Chocula** cereal box came up, he chuckled. James had always been so fond of the cereal, whenever Remus brought it to James' house during the summer. It had come out in '71, so it wasn't very popular until Remus' fifth year. The next person had a hippogriff for his boggart. A bit bizarre, but no matter. More than once, werewolves came up, and Remus winced. He felt sorry that their worst fear was literally _teaching_ them. There were a few banshees and one acromantula, and one Godzilla? He chuckled at the girl who had the Godzilla as her greatest fear. it was a bit funny. 

The last girl came up and Remus recognized her as a Weasley. The familiar red hair stood out among the black, blonde, and brunettes in the class. The boggart shifted into a book of sorts, and it was rather small. The girl, looked quite pale, and she hadn't moved yet. But then, the out came a rather foggy person of the curious black book. The poor girl's face looked ashen, and the person, who looked no older than a sixth year, whispered hello, to the girl. Remus became rather concerned, as the girl grew paler still, her freckles standing out even more on her face. The rest of the class watched intently also rather confused.

The boy had been grinning, and he talked with her with an air of familiarity, as if he and the girl had been the best of friends. Remus was prepared to jump in, and shout the boggart repelling spell himself, but the girl beat him to it. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and a hand appeared, with a large fang in its clutches, and stabbed the diary. The boy's face who had been pleasant and happy, contorted into a face of rage and pain. He released an ear-splitting shriek that hurt Remus' ears. The boy disappeared, leaving only black smoke and a mutilated diary. Remus took this as his cue to shut the boggart back into the cabinet. "Very well done, everybody! Class dismissed," he said clearly to the still confused class.

* * *

After saying hello to Ginny, Tom went off rattling about how much he missed her, and that it was so _lonely_ in the diary. Ginny didn't hear some of it, she was busy reeling in shock. _This_ was her boggart? Bloody hell. She was terrified. Tom kept talking to her with a smile on his face. _Just like old times._ His voice, once soothing and calming, was now grating and chilled her to the bone. She knew Tom. She knew that he was angry at her, for having Harry kill him. That manic glint in his eye. The same had appeared when he asked to borrow her body. Ginny had moved on, she had gone to St. Mungos. She was better now, and she didn't need Tom. She tried moving her lips, to say the spell, to reduce Tom to shreds. 

Ginny saw in the corner of her eye Professor Lupin tensing, as if to move in front of her. But she could do this. She didn't need his help. Tom was _dead._ Killed by a basilisk fang in the chamber of secrets. So she would just have to make him stay that way. She willed her hand to move, to wipe the smile of that git's face. Her wand facing the diary, she whispered, " _Riddikulus._ " A hand equipped with a basilisk fang appeared, and brought the weapon down onto the diary. Tom's face shifted into one that was so hate filled, that Tom looked oh so very different. He screamed as he was destroyed, and it brought Ginny satisfaction, to see his pain. After all the pain he inflicted on her and many others, he deserved it.

She saw the black book still, with only the black smoke evidence that the book was something else other than a diary. Professor Lupin slid in front of her and tackled the boggart back into the cabinet. He dismissed the class, so Ginny turned to the door, only to hear a quiet "Ms. Weasley, can you please stay?" She froze, wondering if she could run for it, but something held her back. She had heard from Ron that Professor was a really cool guy, so maybe he wouldn't ask her about that stupid boggart. 

* * *

Ginny was wrong. Professor Lupin had invited her to sit in a seat. He quickly asked a house elf for two mugs of hot chocolate for them. "So, I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask, by the way you're looking at me," he started, "what was your boggart?" Ginny twitched, but stayed silent. He stared at her for a few seconds, until the house elf returned with two large mugs full of hot chocolate. The Professor gave one to Ginny, who took it. She sipped some, and immediately, she felt warmness course through her veins. Ginny was rather enjoying the silence and the hot chocolate, but Professor Lupin decided to give another go at conversation. "Was that boy...your friend?" He asked, although rather awkwardly. Ginny choked, and the Professor looked at her, alarmed, and made to move to her. 

Ginny held up a hand, indicating she was fine. After a few seconds, the choking had subsided to coughs and occasional sputtering. "We were acquaintances," she eventually replied. She didn't know why she was telling Lupin this, but she felt that she could trust him with this. The Professor frowned a little at that, but gestured for her to go on. "He was a stupid git, who I never wanted to associate with again after last year." Lupin's eyebrows rose. "Last year was when the Chamber of Secrets opened, correct?" Ginny nodded. "Tom-the git-opened it." Professor Lupin made a humming sound. "That's when Harry saved you from the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny stared at him, alarmed. "Albus informed me of it," he replied to the look Ginny gave him. 

She sipped her hot chocolate, which was ridiculously good, and explained, "Harry also killed Tom, which I'm grateful for. It was his arm in my boggart." Professor Lupin's eyebrows rose even further during her statement. He drank his mug and asked, "Are you alright?" Ginny nodded. "I went to St. Mungo's. I'm free of any curses or hexes." Lupin narrowed his eyes. "I meant mentally, do you have any nightmares?" Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "I don't have nightmares _anymore._ I forget about him mostly, I hadn't even thought of him since the summer." 

"What about that book?" Ginny flinched. Professor Lupin made to apologize, but Ginny cut him off. "It was a diary." She stated. She hadn't told anyone about the diary but Harry. "It-er possessed people. If you wrote in it, Tom would write back, and eventually possess you." The Professor's eyebrows rose higher than before, and his mouth was pulled into a frown. "I-I had the diary, and Tom used me to open the Chamber." Ginny felt _very_ relieved that she had gotten that off her chest. The Professor's eyes flashed angrily, and he growled. He _actually_ growled. Ginny winced, had she been too blunt, or had she told him too much? Lupin noticed the wince and smiled gently at her, "Well, I must thank you for telling me, Ms. Weasley. You're a very brave girl." Ginny blushed a bright red. "Thank you, Professor. You're brave and cool too." He chuckled at her and stood up. He called for a house elf and had them take the mugs. "Well, you must get going, Ms. Weasley, have a nice day." 

* * *

Remus was rather angry at what he had just heard. This twelve-year old girl had been possessed by a _very_ dark object. He had truly meant that she was brave. He did notice that she was still in the classroom. "What is it, Ms. Weasley?" The girl looked at him. She seemed to be deciding something, she looked very determined."Since I told you all about that, you should be able to call me Ginny! If you call me Ms. Weasley, it makes me sound old!" Remus smiled fondly, "You may call me Remus in private then, Ginny" Ginny beamed. She then ran over to him and hugged him.

She whispered, "Thank you, for the hot chocolate, Professor Remus." She left the older man in the classroom with a huge grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I wrote this on a whim. It was fun, and I hope you enjoyed it! The reason I wrote this was because I hadn't seen anyone talk about Ginny's boggart, and I took the opportunity. I figured that younger Ginny would still be afraid of Tom and his diary, since it was so big in her first year. Ginny wouldn't really know what her boggart was, because I think that her brain would try to make her forget about the whole Tom ordeal. I think Ginny would be very grateful to be able to talk to someone about the diary besides Harry, because let's face it, 12 year old Harry has no idea how to help her out there. Thank you for reading this oneshot! Sorry for my writing being so inconsistent and bad. I haven't written very much. I didn't love the ending, but it'll do.


End file.
